


Bicycle Lessons

by Koehler



Series: My short fanfics [3]
Category: High School Story (Video Game)
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Guilt, I tried to make it gender neutral, THE NICKNAME BUNNY, im sorry, its so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koehler/pseuds/Koehler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max teaches his daughter, Bailey how to ride a bike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bicycle Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is also posted on my Tumblr at koehlerhwu. It is very short and my third attempt at fanfiction. Just posting it here now.

Max snuck a quick wink at (Y/N), who was sitting on the bottom step of the porch, sipping a cup of tea. Max focused his attention back on Bailey, who was now running towards him. “Daddy, can you teach me how to ride a bike?” He crouched down so he could be at eye level with the smiling little girl. “Of course, Bunny. Let’s get your bike and take off those training wheels.” Bailey squealed and skipped off towards the garage, a giant smile spread across her face.

Max stood up, smiling and slightly shook his head. He glanced at (Y/N), sharing a smile. He turned and headed into the garage, stopping at his workbench and grabbing a screwdriver. Max flinched at the sound of Bailey knocking things over to get to her bike and sighed, turning to find the bicycle.

He towered over the small child, leaning over the leafblower and grabbing the bike. She shrieked and giggled as he lifted the small bike over the equipment and set it on the driveway. Max sat down, and Bailey quickly followed her father, sitting next to him as he began to tinker with the training wheels, his face scrunching with focus.

(Y/N) laughed at Bailey’s expression. She was attempting to mimic her father, her face wrinkling and her forehead creasing. Her little hands were fiddling with an invisible screwdriver and unscrewing the invisible training wheels. Bailey heard (Y/N) laugh, and she looked up and waved.

As Max finished with the wheels, Bailey was sitting impatiently, playing with her fingernails. “All done, Bunny. Let’s get you up and riding. By this time tomorrow, you will be riding like a pro.” Bailey wasted no time jumping on the bike, her eyes flaming with excitement.

Max held the bike steady as Bailey lifted her feet onto the bike’s pedals. She looked nervous and excited all at once. Max smiled as he said to her “I’m going to push you forward, I want you to pedal the bike, okay? Don’t lean too far to the side. Ready?” The little girl nodded enthusiastically.

Max lightly propelled the bike forward and saw Bailey start pedaling fiercely, a memory flashing through his mind.

FLASHBACK

Their parents weren’t home often, so much of the parenting from age four onward was left to Max. He was trying to teach Mia to ride a bike, and she couldn’t contain her excitement.

“Max, hurry up!” She shrieked. “I can’t wait any longer!” Max smirked. “It’s almost ready, be patient.”

“MAX HURRY UP!’

"Calm down, I’ve finished. I’m going to push the bike, pedal and don’t lean sideways.”

“Okay. Can I get on now?”

“Yes, I took the training wheels off.”

Mia jumped off the grass she was sitting in and swung her leg over the bike. It wasn’t a second later before Mia screamed “GO!” Before Max could push the bike, Mia was off.

She sped off, leaving him in the dust. Max stood stunned at his little sister, watching her bike faster and faster. She was headed straight for the mailbox. He ran after her, but she was going to fast for him to catch up.

Mia screamed, “MAX!” He was running as fast as he could, trying to catch up with her.

END OF FLASHBACK

Bailey was doing well. She started to lean to the left and Max’s heart skipped a beat. He started to jog after her, reminding himself that Bailey wasn’t Mia.

LATER

(Y/N) and Max were sitting together at the island in their kitchen. Bailey had gone to bed, leaving her parents to talk. Max’s face was plastered with relief, even hours after Bailey had finished biking.

“Max, what’s wrong?” Max sighed, taking (Y/N)’s hand in his own.

“When Mia and I were younger, I was the one to teach her to ride a bike. She went too fast and ended up breaking her ankle when she crashed into the mailbox. I felt terrible, it was my job to watch her, and my parents were furious. She was really into dance at the time, and although she never blamed me for it, I still felt responsible. She couldn’t go to dance class for 2 months. I felt terrible.”

(Y/N) turned to Max, who had his head down and his eyes drowning in guilt. “Hey, you’re not that Max anymore,” (Y/N) said, silently urging Max’s eyes to meet theirs. “When I first met you, you were in the parking lot of my high school, threatening to get it shut down.” Max gave a small smirk, lifting his head to meet (Y/N)’s eyes. “Yeah, I remember. You didn’t let me push you around. You fought me every chance you got.”

(Y/N) smiled, remembering high school. “I’m glad that I did.” Max smiled, leaning down, his lips meeting theirs.

(Y/N) eventually pulled back, out of breath. Max watched (Y/N) walk around him and up the stairs, eyes searching him as they said “Goodnight, Mr. Warren.” Max silently followed up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW, I need to rewrite this crap.


End file.
